Music and Magic
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Hoshitani enters Ayanagi School for Music and Magic... only he's a werewolf. Will he get by OK, or will he get caught?


Ayanagi School for Music and Magic. The one place that people dream of going to... only, it was difficult for one Hoshitani Yuta.

Having passed the exams to enter, Hoshitani auditions, and without a hitch, much to his relief, enrolls at the school. The reason for this: a werewolf problem.

Hoshitani… due to an accident, is now a werewolf. He only turns at night, and sometimes can't control himself. Not to mention, Ayanagi has a strict no monster policy. If he gets caught, he'll be kicked out. So, until graduation, Hoshitani is extra careful not to arouse any suspicion, and keep his classmates safe by sneaking outside at night.

He does a good job so far. Until… one particular night.

* * *

Hoshitani sneaked out, like usual, into the gardens, the moon lighting the way. Feeling used to the pain of transforming, Hoshitani gains brown floppy wolf ears and a tail with white tips. Sighing, he looks at the moon, and howls.

Unfortunately for him, Otori was taking a nightly walk when he spots Hoshitani. At a relative distance, Otori sees that Hoshitani with wolf ears and tail, howling at the moon. To say he's surprised is an understatement.

Otori decides to leave, leaving Hoshitani alone to his howling. Sighing, Otori thinks about what to do. 'As a member of the Magic Council, I have to rat him out. But, he's never hurt _anyone_ so far. If I don't, he might hurt someone sooner or later, or someone else may find out. Either way, I can't leave him alone like this.'

Otori lays down on his bed, 'Still… as a werewolf, he reminds me of a puppy. Even when he's normal, he's cute. Hmm….' Then, Otori gets an idea, smiles, and goes to sleep.

* * *

The next night was a full moon. Hoshitani, in the gardens as usual, felt himself transform, but his eyes were glowing. He howled at the moon.

It was then that Otori approached him, fully prepared with some spells. "Hoshitani…" Otori calls. Hoshitani growls at him. Otori sighs, "It's OK. Let's talk about this." Upon a closer look, Otori realized that Hoshitani had gone feral, going completely on instinct.

Otori tries to back away, but the werewolf pounces on him, Otori's back hitting the grass. Hoshitani got in real close, growling. Otori, unafraid, leans in to peck the werewolf's lips. Hoshitani flinches at the contract, instantly snapping out of it, eyes returning to normal.

Blinking, Hoshitani sees what position they're in, and yelps as he gets off Otori. Otori stands up, brushing himself off. Hoshitani whimpers, ears lowered, "Um…" Otori just smiles at him, "Don't worry. I won't rat you out to the rest of the Council." Hoshitani sighs in relief at the fact that he won't get kicked out. "However, there are conditions for my silence," Otori says, Hoshitani knowing that it was too good to be true.

Otori smiles, "Make a contract with me, let me tame you, and… be my boyfriend." Hoshitani, while understanding the need for a contract and taming, blushes at the idea of boyfriend.

Otori Itsuki, one of the most rebellious, powerful students in the entire school, wants to make a contract with him and be his boyfriend. Hoshitani knew he had no choice if he wanted to stay, but… His heart's pounding. Hoshitani has kind of a **huge** crush on Otori, after all. Hoshitani just nods at Otori's offer, making Otori smile his real smile, to which, Hoshitani smiles shyly back at.

Otori starts with chanting the spell to make the contract, grabbing hold of Hoshitani's hand, the spell marking it with the symbol of a phoenix, Otori's symbol. To Hoshitani, it stung a little though, so Otori kissed his hand better, causing Hoshitani to blush again.

Once the contract was done, Otori orders Hoshitani to come closer, beckoning him with his hand. Hoshitani moves even closer to Otori, when suddenly, Otori pulls him into another kiss. Hoshitani responds quickly before they part for air.

Hoshitani whines and whimpers, tail wagging and ears perked up, using the puppy eyes as he asks, "More, please? Itsuki?" Otori's mind went blank at that, then he immediately kisses him again, slowly and deeply this time. Hoshitani making small noises as their tongues clash, Otori winning easily. When they part for air, they pant, eventually calming down.

Otori hugs his Hoshitani, "Yuta, my little werewolf pup, you're mine now." Hoshitani hugs back, takes in his new master's scent, and smiles, "You're mine now too, Itsuki, my phoenix, my master."

"Only call me that in private," Otori orders. "Yes…" Hoshitani sighs happily, tail wagging happily too. They spend the rest of the night together, mostly to tame Hoshitani and to kiss more. From now on, until their death, they will be bound together for life. And they're both happy with that.


End file.
